


Roguish Nights: Part Two

by CommanderKats



Series: An Inquisitor and Her Rogue [2]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst and Romance, Dom/sub Undertones, Dwarf Sex, F/M, Falling In Love, Halamshiral (Dragon Age), Heartache, Large Cock, Oral Sex, Roughness, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Is Fun, Smut, The Winter Palace (Dragon Age), Two Shot, Vaginal Sex, Varric Tethras' Chest Hair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:34:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22077775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderKats/pseuds/CommanderKats
Summary: Kenna Trevelyan hadn't been able to get the night she spent with Varric out of her head and now at Halamshiral, where her mind needs to be on other things it seems that her only focus is on that damn dwarf.
Relationships: Female Inquisitor/Varric Tethras
Series: An Inquisitor and Her Rogue [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589230
Kudos: 44





	Roguish Nights: Part Two

Halamshiral. 

Kenna wasn’t ready for this, hell she had left that life behind years ago when her magic appeared, something she always looked at like a blessing. Now though she was back in the game and hated every moment of it. She had never been good at it and the last one was a tourney for her hand, a hand she hadn’t agreed to give. This lifestyle was something Kenna never wanted again. Only for the Inquisition did she agree to be here. 

For the most part the routine came back to her fairly quickly, the words within words, the subtle glances and moves. It wasn’t something she was proud of but she was happy to know she could blend in if she had to. Well except for the being a mage part, that she really couldn’t hide nor her tattoos. Another thing she had to try and keep from everyone was her blazing hot desire for a certain dwarf. 

Kenna hadn’t been able to think of little else but Varric, it didn’t help that he always seemed to be there then again he was a part of her away group. Either way it just made it harder to keep her thoughts clear of him and especially since that night. It somehow played constantly in her mind somewhere which made thinking of anything else difficult. Yet here she was in the one place she needed to think clearly and all her thoughts were of that damn dwarf.

He knew it too. One of the times she saw him across the room, a knowing smirk playing on that handsome face and she didn’t know whether she wanted to kiss him or hit him. It was during one of these times, one of these moments where she caught him watching her that she was able to sneak away from her conversation to him. His eyes widening as she approached, her body flushing with desire as a wicked idea came into mind.

“Are you interested in libraries at all Varric?” Kenna asked with a certain playful lit to her voice, one that always surprised her. 

He smiled broadly, “Not normally but I have a feeling I might like this one.” Kenna smiled back at him and reached out for his hand, locking her soft fingers with his rough ones and leading him away. 

It was hard not to glance around but Kenna knew it would just draw attention to them and if too many people wondered where the Inquisitor was leading that dwarf...well it wasn’t something she was ready to answer yet. They hadn’t discussed anything and even though Kenna was falling more in love with Varric she wasn’t sure he felt the same way. For now she was happy with what they had, what she could have. 

The library was quiet but Kenna already expected that, “This doesn’t look like much of a library.” Varric commented as he walked over near a table. 

Kenna shrugged, “Might not be, I saw a lot of books just kind of assumed.” She started to walk towards him, “Anyways it had nothing to do with books.” She gave him a quick smile before capturing his lips with hers. 

Varric took command quickly, bringing her down more to him and Kenna moaned into the kiss as his hand wrapped in her hair. She tried to grab onto him, to find some kind of grounding but before she got the chance Varric pressed her ass up against the table. His hand not in her hair held onto her hip, fingers pinching into skin making her gasp. 

“Get on the table Kenna.” Varric said, speaking her name and making shivers rush through her. As Kenna placed her hands on the table about to hop up onto it Varric tisked at her, without thinking her eyebrow shot up, “Pants Inquisitor, I’m a bit hungry.” She froze, her mind blank except for liquid fire that pulsed through her every thought. Her tongue felt heavy as she tried to lick her lips, fingers clumsy as she untied her pants and shoved them down. “All the way off.” Kicking off her boots and shrugging her pants down Kenna stood near naked in front of Varric in a room that anyone could walk in on them in, again. “Good girl.” 

His hands grabbed her hips and easily than she expected he lifted her off the ground and placed her ass on the edge of the table. Varric smiled at her as he took her in, his gaze hot and greedy as she basked in it, making her hotter and wetter. Kneeling down in between her legs, rough hands running up her inner thighs, moving towards her hips before dragging her against the wood towards the end of the table. Her ass nearly hanging off, Varric tossed her legs over his shoulders and nestled himself in her heat. 

Her face flushed, her thighs shaking as his tongue ever so delicately traced the jewel that hid there. Hot, wet and delicious as he circled around it, pressing his tongue deeper against it, humming gently. Kenna’s hips bucked and Varric chuckled as he pulled her thighs more open with his arms then holding her still. She tried to stay up but as Varric pressed his tongue against her jewel and hummed again she was lost, falling back onto the table, laying helpless as he devoured her with pleasure. 

Varric’s tongue swirled her jewel again before moving lower, a slow path as he licked up and down her slit. Her thighs shook again trying to close in the pleasure as his tongue devilishly dove inside her, quick and hot. Her breath caught then he did it again, a little deeper than before and Kenna moaned loudly. Again and again his tongue diving deeper into her depths as the wave grew, without reason Varric moved his tongue from inside her to her jewel, swirling and sucking. Kenna was about to make a protest before a thick finger pressed into her, his tongue pressing hard on her jewel, his finger hammering away as the wave built and crested. 

Shattering the world into a thousand pieces Kenna screamed, her heat tightening around his finger, his mouth soaked with her. Her legs fell from his shoulders as he stood, hands on her hips as he tugged her off the end of the table, catching her before she fell. Everything in her sang with liquid fire, pleasure so bright it burned. Opening her eyes Kenna saw Varric moving a chair with his foot as he held her against him, his pants already down around his ankles and his thick manhood standing proud. 

Her fingers wrapped around the length of it, thick and hot as she stroked it, “Maker’s balls.” Varric hissed as he jerked the chair closer, “Come here.” He said with impatience. He sat down in the chair and turned her around, his hands still on her hips as he lowered her down onto his manhood, “Ah, fuck Kenna.” His voice rough, his grip tightening as she took the length of him. 

Kenna’s ass cheeks sat on his thighs, muscles bulging against her as she sat there for a moment taking him all in. Hands roved up her back and down her sides, caressing her hips then coming around to caress her breasts over her attire. Maker she wished she was completely naked. Varric thrusted his hips a little and then again, Kenna’s hands moved to his legs that were on either side of her. He thrusted harder, deeper and Kenna moaned, his hands moving back to her hips as he thrusted hard again, fingers digging into skin. 

“You feel so good.” Varric purred, his voice like velvet.

“Fuck.” Kenna moaned, pushing herself down hard onto him, the wave building and building as she took over some of the control. Her feet planted on the floor as she began to ride him, taking the length of him harder and faster. “Fuck.” She cried, “Fuck me, Varric.” She begged and his hands found their place again on her hips. 

Again he dug his fingers into her skin, the pain sparking fire through her as he took control again and began to pound away. His thighs slapped against her ass as he fucked her hard and quick, “Come for me,” He demanded, “Come for me,” Everything gave over to the pleasure, her world focused on Varric as he commanded every inch of her, “Come with me, Kenna.” Her eyes slammed shut as her body burst with that liquid fire coursing through her as she felt Varric’s own fire shooting hot and deep into her as he held her firmly down on him. 

Kenna couldn’t help herself and after a moment leaned back against Varric, his arms wrapping around her as he stayed snug inside her heat. She sighed in contentment and could almost feel Varric’s smile on her skin. Her thumb stroked one of the arms wrapped around her, “We’re getting quite good at that.” Kenna joked.

Varric laughed, “That we are.” She turned her head slightly, getting a good look at Varric, his whiskey eyes bright with lust and something else, “See anything you like?” He winked and Kenna smiled at him.

“Very much so actually.” This time she watched him blush, something she was certain she had never seen Varric do. “What are we Varric?” Kenna dared ask, even with his manhood still somewhat firmly in her and now he looked nervous, his eyes not meeting hers, “Varric?” 

Finally he looked up at her, “I don’t know.” His voice quiet.

“It’s complicated?” She asked and he gave a small nod. Without a second thought Kenna stood up quickly and stepped away, reaching down for her pants and putting them on.

“Inquisitor?” Varric questioned but Kenna did her best to ignore him, she didn’t really want to talk anymore about this. Not after everything. “Kenna.” Calling her by her name was what did it, what caught her attention, both heart and soul. She turned to look at him, he was standing now, his pants around his hips but they weren’t tied much like her own. He looked like he was trying to find words to say to her but he kept coming up with nothing. 

“It’s fine Varric, this is just a bit of fun in between the gory parts.” Kenna said as she tied her pants, “Which I’m sure I’ve been missing.” She shoved her feet back into her boots and looked once more at Varric, waiting for something, for anything. Nothing came though and although she enjoyed the sex with him if he wasn’t willing to commit something to her she wasn’t just going to be someone’s good time. “I’ll see you Varric.” Kenna wanted to give him a smile, try to play it off as if her heart wasn’t breaking but she couldn’t so instead she just turned and left, returning back to the game and the life she once hated. 


End file.
